Need for Speed: Edge
''Need cho Tốc độ : Bờ '' là danh hiệu sắp tới hiện đang phát triển dưới EA Mũi nhọn, trước đây EA Korea, được xác lập để được công bố bằng Nexon ở Nam Hàn, và bằng Tencent ở Trung Quốc với tên gọi '' nhu cầu về tốc độ : Trực tuyến . Trò chơi đang được phát triển ở Cao ly, và sẽ sử dụng Thương tổn do lạnh 3 động cơ. The title was first teased through a press release published in Korean by Nexon < ref > http://2p.com/34769876_1/EA-Is-Developing-Need-for-Speed-Edge-for-Korean-Market-by-Wei.htmNhu cầu về tốc độ : Bờ Nexon thông cáo báo chí vào ngày 1 tháng bảy năm 2015. Nó có nhiều người chơi khác nhau chỉ tuyến đường cầu thủ đua tranh với nhau dọc để đến vạch đích trước tiên. Cầu thủ cũng có thể nắm quyền - mọi dọc tuyến đường để sử dụng chống lại cầu thủ khác hoặc cải thiện xe hiện thời của họ giống với Công nghệ Theo đuổi có trong '' nhu cầu về tốc độ : Đối thủ '' và power - mọi có trong '' nhu cầu về tốc độ : Thế giới ''. Sự kiện nhiều người chơi được đề xướng qua hệ thống vận động cho phép cầu thủ xem tuyến đường cuộc đua hiện thời, tài xế mức độ cầu thủ khác, và danh sách xe hơi họ có thể chọn cho sự kiện. Cầu thủ được trao cho khen thưởng vào cuối mỗi sự kiện với gói bốn điếu thẻ mà chỉ một thẻ mới có thể được chọn lựa. Phát triển Lưu động Vấn đề hóc búa Lưu động vấn đề hóc búa được thả sau đó vào ngày 3 tháng mười một năm 2015 https://www.youtube.com/watch? v = 9 eJoYnLtFdI nhu cầu về tốc độ : Bờ - Vấn đề hóc búa Lưu động có địa điểm khác nhau trước đây có trong '' nhu cầu về tốc độ : Đối thủ ' Redview Sonoma, cũng như đại cương ngắn tại xe khác nhau. Lưu động đóng nhấn mạnh ngày ngày 12 tháng mười một năm 2015, ngày mà đăng ký cho trắc nghiệm bê - ta đóng bắt đầu. Đóng Beta Đăng ký cho beta đóng bắt đầu vào ngày 12 tháng mười một năm 2015 và được xác lập để chấm dứt vào ngày 22 tháng mười một năm 2015, sẽ được theo sau phần beta đóng cửa từ ngày 26 tháng mười một năm 2015 đến ngày 29 tháng mười một năm 2015. Beta đóng cửa sẽ độc quyền đến Nam Hàn. Phần trắc nghiệm bê - ta thêm được công bố vào ngày 8 tháng ba năm 2016 với đầu tiên diễn ra từ ngày 8 tháng ba năm 2016 để ngày 20 tháng ba năm 2016, và thứ hai từ ngày 24 tháng ba năm 2016 để ngày 27 tháng ba năm 2016. Vòng thứ hai của phần kiểm tra nhấn mạnh quần tụ thời gian tấn công và sự kiện Theo đuổi Nóng. Gọi thu nhập hàng quý EA Gọi thu nhập hàng quý của Electronic Arts cho quý thứ ba của năm tài chính 2017 được tổ chức vào ngày ngày 31 tháng giêng năm 2017. Trong suốt cuộc gọi, tóm tắt của quý trước đây của Electronic Arts được thảo luận, và một trong những trò chơi đề cập là ''Need cho Tốc độ : Bờ ''. Ngày phát hành không được trao cho. http://www.polygon.com/2017/1/31/14461472/new - cần - cho - tốc độ - trò chơiHình đa giác : Mới nhu cầu về tốc độ trò chơi Xe hơi Hơn 200 xe bị nhắm làm mục tiêu để là một thành phần trong ''Need cho Tốc độ : Bờ '' http://gameabout.com/interview2/3765896G - Ngôi sao cuộc phỏng vấn năm 2016 < / ref >, với tất cả bọn họ chia thành lớp xe khác nhau bao gồm đủ loại từ cao nhất ( SS ) để thấp nhất ( C ). Hệ thống tỉ lệ lớp xe bao gồm đủ loại từ SS, S,, B, và c. Cũng như tỉ lệ lớp, mỗi xe được đánh giá trong năm hệ số năng suất khác nhau đánh đồng để tỉ lệ toàn bộ hoạt động trong lớp xe hơi. Nhạc nền Nhạc nền có nghệ sĩ như là Qemists, Rơi Ra Cậu bé, Thời tiết Chết, và Major Lazer. Yêu cầu Hệ thống Trailers NEED FOR SPEED™ EDGE Teaser|Teaser Trailer NEED FOR SPEED™ EDGE - CBT 테스터 모집|Closed Beta Test 1 Trailer NEED FOR SPEED™ EDGE - History|History Trailer Need for Speed Edge - CBT 2 Trailer|Closed Beta Test 2 Trailer Need for Speed Edge - Final Test|Final Test Trailer References